Du musst nur auf dein Herz hören
by Ylinestra
Summary: Taichi trifft auf dem Stadtfest eine Freundin seiner Schwester, die mit ihrem Freund unterwegs ist. Er ist fasziniert von diesem blonden Typen, der kaum ein Wort sagt... Taito


Du musst nur auf dein Herz hören  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon gehört net mir sondern BANDAI und TOEI Animation. Mit diesem Schrott verdien ich auch kein Geld. Sonst noch was? Ich schreib das hier ja auch nur, weil mich sonst die grünen Männchen abführen. (NEIN, NICHT die vom Mars!) Jo jo... *tihi*  
  
Warnung: Shônen Ai/Yaoi!!! (Taito) Wer das nicht lesen möchte, der sollte wegklicken und ne andere Story lesen!  
  
Kommentar: Die Geschichte habe ich vor längerer Zeit mal angefangen und sie jetzt weiter geschrieben. Das Grundgerüst ist meine erste Begegnung mit meinem besten Kumpel und was danach noch so alles passiert ist. Es gibt im wahren Leben kein Happy End und ob in der Story, das muss ich mir noch überlegen. In echt ist Taichi natürlich ein Mädchen (nämlich meine Wenigkeit) und das mit Miyako ist auch erfunden. Da mir im Moment Ideen fehlen hab ich eben die Story verwurschtet. Es ist nicht so, das ich nur irgendwelchen Mist schreibe um Kommentare zu bekommen. Indem ich schreibe, verarbeite ich meine Gefühle und es gibt nichts schlimmeres für mich als ideenlos zu sein und keine Möglichkeit dazu zu haben. Am Anfang ist es Miyamato, das ändert sich aber auf alle Fälle, denn ich kann Miyako nicht ausstehen! ^^' Ich hab sie nur eingebaut da viele Mädchen vorkommen. Yama ist eben der totale Frauenschwarm. *ggg* Aber Taito ist doch das einzig Wahre!!! *festüberzeugtist* Ok, dann wünsch ich euch mal viel Spaß!  
  
~ Du musst nur auf dein Herz hören ~  
  
Die Sonne schien am Himmel. Noch vor einer halben Stunde hatte es geregnet, doch nun war es herrlich warm. Auf den Straßen sah man nur noch vereinzelt nasse Spuren. Ein typisches Sommergewitter eben. Langsam kamen die Leute alle zum Vorschein, die Schutz unter den Ständen gesucht hatten. Das Fest war wieder in vollem Gange. Die Musik dröhnte laut und überall roch es nach Bratwurst, Popcorn und sonstigen Fressalien. Taichi war zu Mimi gegangen, die direkt am Festplatz wohnte. Zum Glück war er nicht allzu naß geworden. Sie hatten sich eine Weile über dies und das unterhalten, bis sie merkten, dass die Sonne wieder schien. Taichi ging zum Fenster und schaute nach draußen. "Du Mimi, ich geh mal wieder raus, der Regen hat ja aufgehört! Komm doch mit!" sagte er lächelnd. "Gomen Taichi, aber meine Eltern haben mir verboten rauszugehen. Wir hatten gestern einen Streit..." Enttäuscht schaute Taichi sie an. "Schade", murmelte er. Dann mußte er wohl oder übel alleine losziehen. Er umarmte Mimi zum Abschied und ging. Als er wieder vor der Tür stand sog er kräftig die schöne Luft ein und seufzte. Dann inspizierte er seinen Geldbeutel. Ach ja, seine Mutter hatte ihm ja noch etwas Geld extra mitgegeben, damit er sich was zu essen kaufen konnte! Super! Als er sich dem Bratwurststand näherte, lief ihm schon das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Wo Essen ist, da ist auch Taichi Yagami nicht weit! Er stellte sich in die Schlange und wartete ungeduldig, das er endlich an die Reihe kam. Als er dran war kaufte er zwei Bratwürstchen. Hungrig schlang er diese hinunter. Der Verkäufer schaute ihn nur kopfschüttelnd an. Satt und zufrieden ging er ein paar Schritte und blieb dann vor einer der Bühnen stehen. Dort begannen gerade die Vorbereitungen für die Kung Fu Show, die gleich anfangen sollte. Überall wuselten Gestalten in schwarzen Kampfanzügen herum und legten Matten auf den Boden. Manche hatten sogar einen Tiger auf ihren Anzug gestickt. Bei der Gruppe entdeckte er Iori. Machte der nicht auch Kendo? Als er noch darüber sinnierte tippte ihn von hinten jemand auf die Schulter. Er schreckte auf und drehte sich abrupt um. Vor sich sah er das lachende Gesicht eines lilahaarigen Mädchens. Er mußte wohl ziemlich blöd geguckt haben. "Hey Taichi!" sagte sie fröhlich. Schüchtern grinste er zurück. "Hallo Miyako!" Hinter ihr stand noch jemand. Ein Junge, der irgendwie genervt aussah. Taichi musterte ihn aufmerksam von oben bis unten. Er hatte schulterlange blonde Haare und azurblaue Augen, die ihr Gegenüber ebenfalls musterten. Sein Aussehen war ein Wenig mädchenhaft. Wohl ein ziemlicher Frauenschwarm. Als er ihm genau in die Augen blickte drehte Taichi seinen Kopf weg. Miyako, die ihre Blicke gesehen hatte machte sie miteinander bekannt. "Taichi, das ist Yamato, mein Freund. Yamato, das ist Taichi, der Bruder einer Klassenkameradin." Taichi streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, doch der Blonde nickte nur. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Dieser Taichi sah echt ziemlich gut aus. Yamato mußte aufpassen um sich nicht in diesen großen, teddybraunen Augen zu verlieren. Aber warum faszinierte er ihn bloß so? Er war doch ein Junge! Miyako war wie immer fleißig am erzählen und Taichi sah etwas genervt aus. Auch er musterte weiterhin den Blonden. "Wie geht es dir denn so? Wir haben uns ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen! Und Hikari erzählt ja nichts. Bla bla bla bla.... Taichi?" Miyako sah ihn abwartend an. Taichi fühlte sich ertappt. "Äh... ach mir geht's gut. So, tut sie das nicht? Weiß auch nicht wieso." Puh, gerade noch gerettet. Yamato grinste. Da hatte er sich ja noch mal geschickt aus der Affäre gezogen. Natürlich hatte er bemerkt das Taichi nicht zuhörte. Miyako anscheinend jedoch nicht. Taichi fragte sich wieso Yamato eigentlich nichts sagte. Doch dann wurde er in seiner Überlegung gestört: Die Kung Fu Show fing an. Es war echt beeindruckend. Wie die sich bewegten, so schnell und gekonnt. Einfach so zerstörten sie Holzplatten mit einem Kick. Alle klatschten begeistert Beifall. Nachdem die Show geendet hatte stürmte Miyako begeistert zum Leiter der Kampfsportschule um sich einen Informationszettel zu holen. Die Jungs sahen sich an und schüttelten die Köpfe. Taichi schielte wieder zu Yamato. Wie verschieden sie doch sind. Aber es heißt ja so schön: Gegensätze ziehen sich an. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie weiter über das Fest. Miyako erzählte die ganze Zeit wie toll sie die Show fand und das sie sich bei der Schule anmelden würde. Die beiden Jungs hörten ihr jedoch nur halbherzig zu. Sie waren jeweils in ihre eigenen Gedankenwelten versunken. Taichi dachte über Yamato nach und Yamato über Taichi. Verrückt! Wie konnte ein anderer Junge bloß so anziehend wirken? Taichi kaufte sich ein großes Eis und noch viele andere süße Sachen. Yamato zog nur die Augenbraue hoch und fragte sich wie ein Mensch nur soviel essen konnte und dabei noch nicht einmal dick wurde. Als sie am Schießstand angelangt waren, verabschiedete sich Miyako kurz um auf die Toilette zu gehen. Yamato und Taichi wagten ein paar Schießversuche. Yamato hatte nicht besonders viel Glück, doch Taichi gewann einen kleinen Teddybären mit einem Herz in den Pfoten auf dem stand: "Ich liebe dich". Er war nicht besonders erfreut darüber. Lächelnd drückte er Yamato den Bären in die Hand. Der schaute ihn ziemlich überrascht an. Taichi mußte grinsen als er diesen Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Ich kann nichts damit anfangen. Ich dachte du könntest ihn vielleicht Miyako schenken." sagte er leise und ein bißchen wehmütig. Yamato lächelte ihn freundlich an. Taichi fragte sich warum er immer noch nicht sprach. Yamato nahm den Bären und steckte ihn in die Tasche, damit Miyako ihn nicht sah. Er war sich sicher das er ihr den Bären nicht schenken würde. Er würde ihn selbst behalten. Irgend etwas in ihm fragte sich warum er das tat, aber er verwarf die Gedanken ganz schnell wieder. Taichi hatte sich bereits weg gedreht. Kaum eine Sekunde später tauchte Miyako wieder auf. "Na, habt ihr was schönes gewonnen?" Als Yamato den Kopf schüttelte schaute sie ein wenig enttäuscht. Taichi wunderte sich zwar, schüttelte jedoch ebenfalls den Kopf. Miyakos Laune besserte sich wieder, als sie den Autoscooter sah. Sofort war sie Feuer und Flamme. Jeder setzte sich in einen Autoscooter und lachend fuhren sie über die Fläche. Miyako rammte sie sooft sie nur konnte. Ihr schien das ziemlich großen Spaß zu machen, Taichi und Yamato allerdings nicht so besonders. 'Das einzige Gute hier ist die Musik' dachte Taichi und hoffte das das lilahaarige Mädchen sich bald dazu entschloß weiterzugehen. Warum ließ er das hier überhaupt mit sich machen? Erschöpft ließen sich die drei nach ein paar weiteren Stunden auf eine Bank fallen. Miyako hatte sie auch noch zu sämtlichen anderen Karussells geschleift. Taichi war richtig schlecht, da sie ihn gezwungen hatte mit ihr Achterbahn zu fahren. Und das mit vollem Magen, denn er hatte schon wieder kräftig reingehauen. Yamato merkte das der Braunhaarige immer bleicher wurde. Zum ersten Mal sprach er ihn an. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir Taichi?" Der lächelte ihn nur gequält an. "Nicht wirklich..." Yamato hatte mit ihm gesprochen! Wow! Wie er wohl zu der Ehre kam? Für einen Moment vergaß er seine Bauchschmerzen. Diese Stimme, sie klang immer noch in seinen Ohren. Sie war sehr schön und melodiös. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und riß ihn aus den Gedanken. "Hey Taichi!" Yamato saß nun neben ihm. "Hm?" Er konnte genau den besorgten Blick des Blonden sehen. Miyako schrie im Hintergrund herum. "Du kümmerst dich überhaupt nicht um mich! Taichi scheint dir wohl wichtiger zu sein!" Erstaunen mischte sich in die Besorgnis. Dann drehte er sich zu seiner Freundin um. "Miyako, was soll das? Taichi geht es nicht gut und das ist ja wohl eindeutig deine Schuld!" Miyako kochte vor Wut. "Entschuldige Taichi, ich bin gleich wieder da." Er stand auf und packte Miyako am Arm. Widerwillig ließ sie sich wegziehen. Die beiden verschwanden aus seinem Blickfeld und Taichi lehnte sich stöhnend zurück. Ihm war echt verdammt schlecht. Nach ein paar Minuten kam Yamato wieder, allerdings ohne Miyako. "Wo... wo ist Miyako?" Yamato blickte zu Boden. "Die ist gegangen. Wir haben uns getrennt, aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Was ist denn los mit dir?" Beim letzten Satz hatte er wieder aufgesehen. Taichi sah ihm direkt in die Augen. "Ach... mir ist... schlecht. Ich glaub die Achterbahn ist mir nicht so besonders gut bekommen." Yamato überlegte kurz stand dann auf und reichte ihm eine Hand. Taichi nahm sie und ließ sich hochziehen. "Komm, ich bring dich nach Hause." Yamato wollte ihn mit sich ziehen, aber Taichi blieb auf dem selben Fleck stehen. "Was ist Taichi?" Der senkte den Kopf. "Ich... ich will nicht nach Hause. Ich will jetzt nicht allein sein..." Hatte er das wirklich gesagt? Er kannte Yamato doch kaum und trotzdem... irgend etwas in ihm hatte sich geändert... Da! Wieder dieser wehmütige Klang in seiner Stimme! Yamato konnte ihn nicht deuten. Er kannte Taichi seit nicht mal fünf Stunden und trotzdem mochte er ihn schon jetzt sehr. Normalerweise ließ er andere Menschen nicht so schnell an sich heran, aber Taichi war wohl eine Ausnahme. Vielleicht weil er so einsam wirkte und Yamato wußte wie es ist allein zu sein. Dieser braunhaarige Wuschelkopf erinnerte ihn an sich selbst. "Ist in Ordnung. Laß uns zu mir gehen. Mein Vater ist auf der Arbeit." Taichi ließ zu das Yamato seine Hand nahm und ihn durch die Menge zog. Yamato, durch seine eigene Kühnheit verwundert, dachte einfach nicht weiter nach. Langsam gingen sie durch die Straßen, vorbei an Unmengen von Wohnblocks. Nach etwa 10 Minuten waren sie an dem angelangt in dem Yamato wohnte. Taichi lachte ein wenig in sich hinein. Er selbst wohnte nur drei Blocks weiter und doch hatte er den Blonden heute zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben gesehen. Sie stiegen die Treppe hinauf ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Als sie vor der Wohnungstüre standen, kramte Yamato in seiner Hosentasche und suchte nach dem Schlüssel. Taichi unterdessen besah sich das Türschild. 'Ishida' So hieß er also, Yamato Ishida. Schöner Name. "Willst du jetzt da draußen stehenbleiben oder rein kommen?" Verwirrt sah Taichi Yamato an. Der grinste. Taichi schoß die Röte ins Gesicht. Oh man, wie peinlich! Mit gesenktem Kopf schlurfte er in die Wohnung. Yamato nahm abermals Taichis Hand und zog ihn in sein Zimmer. Er schlug das Deckbett zur Seite und bedeutete Taichi sich hinzulegen. Der schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf, doch Yamato bestand darauf das er sich hinlegte. Da er ihn nicht verärgern wollte, legte sich Taichi schließlich hin und ließ sich von Yamato zudecken. Der Blonde setzte sich an die Bettkante. "Sag mal... Warum habt ihr euch getrennt, du und Miyako?" Yamato schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen. "Na ja... es hat einfach nicht mehr gepaßt zwischen uns. Sie hat sich in jemand anderen verliebt. Und ich... na ja... ach ist nicht so wichtig." Taichi konnte seine Neugierde einfach nicht zurückhalten. "In wen denn?" Yamato schaute ihn überrascht an. Dann senkte er den Kopf und starrte auf den Boden. "Sie hat sich in dich verliebt." Sofort verschwand das Lächeln auf Taichis Gesicht. "Was..?" Yamato schaute ihn fest an. "Ja. Sag mal... Was empfindest du für sie?" Taichi starrte ihn an. "Nun ja... ich... sie ist eine Freundin meiner Schwester und ich kenne sie nicht mal richtig..." Erleichterung machte sich in Yamato breit. Was war denn jetzt los? Wieso war er erleichtert das der Wuschelkopf mit den Teddyaugen Miyako nicht liebte? Sollte er etwa...? Ach Quatsch! Doch nicht er, Yamato Ishida! Er stand auf Mädchen, ganz eindeutig! Hastig stand er auf. "Ich hol dir ne Wärmflasche, das tut deinem Bauch bestimmt gut." Yamato verließ den Raum und Taichi kuschelte sich in die Kissen. Sie rochen nach Yamato, wie alles andere in diesem Zimmer. Er hatte nie an Liebe auf den ersten Blick geglaubt, doch nun war es um ihn geschehen. Er hatte sich in Yamato verliebt. Aber... er war ein Junge... Und außerdem würde er seine Liebe sowieso nicht erwidern, also bloß nichts sagen, gar nicht erst daran denken es ihm zu gestehen. Über seinen Grübeleien schlief er schließlich ein. Yamato hatte sich an die Wand vor seinem Zimmer gelehnt. Warum dachte er nur so etwas? Egal. Wo war die Wärmflasche? Ach ja, in der Abstellkammer. Schnell holte er sie und füllte sie mit heißem Wasser. Dann ging er wieder ins Zimmer. Sowas! Taichi war eingeschlafen. Wie süß er aussah, wenn er schlief. So friedlich, wie ein kleines Baby. 'Yamato, du spinnst!' wies er sich zurecht. Vorsichtig, um den Schlafenden nicht zu wecken schlug er die Decke zurück und legte ihm die Wärmflasche auf den Bauch. Dabei streifte sein nackter Arm leicht Taichis Stirn. Erschrocken fuhr er zurück. Oh Gott! Er hatte ja hohes Fieber! Und er zitterte! Yamato überlegte nicht lange und legte sich zu ihm ins Bett, um ihn zu wärmen. Vorsichtig schlang er seine Arme um den zitternden Körper des anderen Jungen und drückte ihn an sich. Obwohl er es nicht wollte, übermannte auch ihn der Schlaf. Als Taichi die Augen aufschlug, sah er direkt in die des blonden Jungen. Erschrocken wollte er zurückweichen, doch Yamato hielt ihn fest umklammert. Der lockerte seinen Griff auch jetzt noch nicht. Taichi fühlte sich kraftlos und fiel nach vorne. Er lehnte seinen Kopf an die Brust des anderen Jungen. Er fühlte sich geborgen und behütet in dieser Umarmung. Leicht streichelte der Blonde ihm durch die braune Wuschelmähne. "Geht es dir wieder etwas besser? Du hattest hohes Fieber. Und weil du so gezittert hast, hab ich mich zu dir ins Bett gelegt." flüsterte Yamato leise. "Ein bißchen... Ich fühle mich so schwach... Es tut mir leid, das ich dir solche Umstände mache." Taichi schämte sich ein wenig. "Das macht doch nichts. Hm... vielleicht wäre es besser wenn du heute Nacht hier bleibst." Überrascht hob der Braunhaarige den Kopf. "Was? Aber... du kennst mich doch gar nicht richtig, ich meine... wieso kümmerst du dich überhaupt um mich?" Yamato sah ihn überrascht an. "Ich... ich mag dich halt. Und außerdem geht es dir nicht gut. Ich glaube nicht das du es in diesem Zustand noch nach Hause schaffst." Das sah auch Taichi ein und so gab er Yamato seine Telefonnummer. Frau Yagami war ganz geschockt als sie hörte das ihr Sohn krank war, sah jedoch ein das es besser war wenn er erstmal bei Yamato blieb. Nachdem Yamato aufgelegt hatte, kochte er Tee und legte ein paar Stück Zwieback auf einen Teller. Damit ging er zurück in sein Zimmer. Taichi saß halb aufrecht im Bett und sah ziemlich krank aus. Der Blonde stellte den Teller ab und verließ noch mal das Zimmer um ein Fieberthermometer zu holen. Als er wieder ins Zimmer kam hatte Taichi die Augen geschlossen. Leise wollte er wieder gehen, doch da legte sich eine kraftlose Hand um sein Handgelenk. "Du bist ja doch wach. Mach mal den Mund auf, wir müssen Fieber messen!" Yamato mußte über sich selbst lachen. Auch Taichi gelang ein leichtes Grinsen. Brav öffnete er den Mund und Yamato schob das Thermometer hinein. Nach ein paar Sekunden piepte es. Als Yamato es begutachtete, erschrak er. Fast 40 Grad! "Du hast sehr hohes Fieber. Ich werde dir jetzt einen von meinen Schlafanzügen geben und während du dich umziehst hole ich noch ein paar Decken." Er drückte dem Kranken einen schwarzen Pyjama in die Hand und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer um die Decken zu holen. Als er wiederkam hatte Taichi sich keinen Millimeter gerührt. "Ich... ich schaff es nicht mich umzuziehen. Ich schlaf in den Sachen die ich anhabe..." Yamato überlegte kurz. Dann schlug er das Deckbett zur Seite und begann Taichis T-Shirt auszuziehen. "Wa... was machst du da?" Taichis Gesicht war vom Fieber gerötet, doch nun schien es noch eine Spur röter geworden zu sein. "Ich helfe dir beim Umziehen." sagte Yamato beiläufig und fuhr fort. Erst als Taichi nur noch in Boxershorts dort saß hielt er inne. Er betrachtete ihn eingehend von oben bis unten. Seine Haut war leicht gebräunt und er hatte eine echt tolle Figur. Mit großer Mühe zwang sich Yamato an etwas anderes zu denken. Wieder legte er ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. Von ihr ging eine unheimliche Hitze aus. "Ich glaube es ist besser wenn du nichts anziehst. Du bist schon heiß genug." Behutsam deckte Yamato Taichi nun mit mehreren Decken zu. Er wollte gerade gehen, doch da regte sich der Braunhaarige. "Wo... wo willst du hin, Yama?" Er drehte sich wieder um. Hatte er ihn gerade wirklich Yama genannt? Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. "Ich geh schlafen. Ich hab mir mein Bett auf dem Sofa gemacht." Wieder wollte er sich zum gehen umdrehen, da vernahm er erneut leise Taichis Stimme. "Bitte geh nicht... Ich... will nicht allein sein..." Überrascht starrte Yamato in Taichis flehendes Gesicht. Im Dunkeln zog er sich um und schlüpfte dann wieder zu Taichi unter die Decke. Der rückte zaghaft ein wenig näher. Yamato zog ihn in seine Arme und hielt ihn fest. Die braunen Haare kitzelten ihn leicht am Kinn. Nach einer Weile hörte er nur noch gleichmäßiges Atmen. Ein wenig beruhigt konnte nun auch er einschlafen. Den Tee hatte er total vergessen. Mitten in der Nacht wurde der Blonde jedoch wieder aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Taichi zitterte am ganzen Körper. Ein heftiger Fieberschub. Wie in Trance und als würde dieser träumen wurde Yamato in die Arme des Wuschelkopfs gezogen. Sanft drückten sich dessen Lippen auf seine eigenen. Leicht erschrak er, gab sich dann aber ganz diesem wunderbaren Gefühl hin. Nach ein paar wundervollen Minuten sank Taichi kraftlos zurück. Der Schub war vorbei. Aber wieso hatte er ihn geküßt? Wahrscheinlich hatte er geträumt. Yamato war ein wenig enttäuscht. Aber was sollte er schon machen. Am nächsten Morgen würde Taichi sich nicht mal daran erinnern. Und außerdem: ER war NICHT schwul! Er liebte diesen Typen nicht! Nein! Immer wieder redete er es sich ein, bis er es schließlich selbst glaubte. Dann fiel auch er in unruhigen Schlaf. Am Morgen wurde Yamato durch ein Schütteln geweckt. Sein Vater stand im Zimmer und sah in strafend an. Vorsichtig löste er sich von dem friedlich schlummernden Taichi. Bevor er mit seinem Vater das Zimmer verließ fühlte er noch einmal dessen Stirn. Hm, normal. Ein Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen. "Yamato, wer ist das? Und: Warum schläfst du mit ihm in einem Bett?" Yamato versuchte so gut wie möglich seinem Vater die Situation zu erklären. Der verstand und beruhigte sich wieder. Leise schlich er zurück in sein Zimmer, doch Taichi war bereits aufgewacht. Nur mit seinen Shorts bekleidet saß er auf dem Deckenhaufen, die Haare hingen ihm wild ins Gesicht. "Oh, du bist ja wach." bemerkte Yamato. "Ja... Danke das du dich um mich gekümmert hast." Yamato lächelte. "Ach, gern geschehen. Schließlich sind wir doch jetzt Freunde, oder?" Seine Stimme klang flehender als er eigentlich wollte. Taichi legte den Kopf leicht schief und sah ihn an. Dann lächelte er. Es war ein ehrliches Lächeln, aus tiefstem Herzen. "Ja, das sind wir." Taichi wollte aufstehen. Nach ein paar Schritten wurde ihm jedoch schwindelig. Er hatte sich überschätzt. Taichi wartete darauf auf den Boden aufzuschlagen, doch er fiel nicht. Yamato hatte ihn aufgefangen. Taichi lehnte sich an ihn. Er wußte selbst nicht wieso er sich das traute. Yamato schlang ihm die Arme um den Bauch. Sanft half er ihm zum Bett zurück. Plötzlich stolperte er über etwas und fiel. Er landete genau auf Taichi. Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch knappe 10 Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und jeder konnte den Atem des anderen auf der Haut spüren. Keiner der beiden wagte es sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Taichis Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Yamato beugte sich weiter hinunter. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Sofort fuhren die beiden auseinander. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn da trat auch schon Herr Ishida ein. "Guten Tag, Ishida-san." Er sah Taichi mit prüfendem Blick an. "Guten Tag, äh..." "Taichi, Taichi Yagami." "Taichi. Geht es dir wieder besser?" Taichi nickte. "Ja, das Fieber ist weg." Herr Ishida nickte ihm zu und ging zur Tür. Dann drehte er sich noch einmal um. "Frühstück steht auf dem Tisch. Ich gehe jetzt wieder zur Arbeit." Yamato nickte. Taichi begann seine Sachen wieder anzuziehen. Der Blonde stand immer noch in Boxershorts mitten im Raum und dachte nach. Die letzte Nacht, sie ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Dann zog auch er sich an. Er half Taichi auf und gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche um zu frühstücken. Keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort. Beide hingen den eigenen Gedanken nach. Taichi grübelte was er nun machen sollte. Er liebte Yamato, da war er sich sicher. Es war so schön gewesen ihn nah bei sich zu haben. Das war das erste und wahrscheinlich auch letzte Mal, das er sich so geborgen gefühlt hatte. Selbst seine Eltern konnten ihm kein solches Gefühl geben. Immer noch schweigend frühstückten sie zu Ende. Dann sah Taichi sein Gegenüber fragend an. Yamato überlegte. Sollte er, oder...? "So. Und was machen wir heute?" Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Taichi starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. ER würde sich keine Gelegenheit entgehen lassen Zeit mit Yamato zu verbringen. Sein Herz machte Freudensprünge. "Ich weiß nicht. Schlag was vor. Ich muss aber mal kurz nach Hause, sonst macht sich meine Mutter Sorgen." Yamato, der mit heftigem Protest gerechnet hatte war nun an der Reihe blöd zu gucken. Taichi grinste ihn an. Dieses Grinsen brachte den blonden Jungen fast um den Verstand. Er fühlte sich wie benebelt. 'Yamato, du bist bescheuert! Jetzt hör endlich auf so eine Scheiße zu denken!!!' schallt er sich selbst. "Kannst du denn schon aufstehen? Das letzte Mal konnte ich dich zum Glück noch rechtzeitig auffangen. Aber was ist wenn ich grad nicht da bin?" Taichi grinste ihn frech an. "Dann musst du eben immer bei mir bleiben." Taichi erschrak über seine eigenen Worte und starrte auf den Boden. Yamato war die Röte ins Gesicht geschossen. Hatte der Braunhaarige das gerade wirklich gesagt? 'Dann musst du eben immer bei mir bleiben?' Oh man! Yamato, warum macht dein verdammtes Herz jetzt schon wieder Freudensprünge??? Aufhören!!! Yamato schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Äh... ja." Mehr brachte er nicht fertig zu sagen. Was würde Taichi jetzt wohl von ihm denken? "Laß uns im Park spazieren gehen, ja?" Der Wuschelkopf sah ihn bittend an. "Hm." Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand Yamato auf, schlang Taichi die Arme um die Hüfte und zog ihn hoch. Der eine Arm ruhte immer noch an der Hüfte und den anderen legte er dann um Taichis Schulter. Langsam gingen sie die Treppe hinunter und steuerten dann den Park an. Yamato achtete darauf, das er Taichi auch ja gut festhielt und der fühlte sich wie im siebten Himmel, gleichzeitig jedoch auch unendlich traurig. Im Park angekommen, setzte Yamato Taichi auf eine Bank und ließ sich neben ihn gleiten. Lächelnd beobachteten sie die Kinder, die mit den Tauben spielten. Beide hatten nicht besonders viele Freunde. "Yama... Auch wenn wir uns erst seit kurzem kennen, hab ich dich jetzt schon ziemlich gern. Du bist mein bester Freund... Um ehrlich zu sein auch mein einziger." Taichi hatte all seinen Mut zusammen nehmen müssen um diese bedeutungsvollen Worte zu sagen. Überrascht schaute der Angesprochene ihn an. So viel bedeutete er dem Wuschelkopf? Und... sein einziger Freund? Das verstand er nicht. "Du bist auch mein bester Freund, Taichi. Ich weiß auch nicht, irgendwie hast du mich an mich selbst erinnert. Ich weiß wie es ist einsam zu sein. Das war bei mir bis vor kurzem genauso." Der hob seinen Kopf und lächelte Yamato an. Doch plötzlich verschwand das Lächeln. Taichi klammerte sich an seinen Freund und weinte herzzerreißend. Yamato wußte nicht wie ihm geschah. Fest drückte er den Braunhaarigen an sich und strich ihm durch die wirren Haare. "Sch... ist ja gut. Wein doch bitte nicht!" Yamato kam sich in dieser Situation verdammt hilflos vor. Was war denn bloß los? Taichi sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Plötzlich brach alles aus ihm heraus. Er erzählte Yamato alles über sich, na ja gut, FAST alles. Das er fast keine Freunde hatte, da die meisten ihn mieden, warum wußte er selbst nicht. Der Blonde wußte das Vertrauen, das Taichi ihm entgegenbrachte zu schätzen und beschloß ihm zu helfen so gut es eben ging. Nun schwiegen sie sich wieder an. Taichi sah irgendwie immer noch traurig aus. "Taichi, was ist los? Da... da ist doch noch etwas, oder?" Taichi erschrak. Konnte er seine Gefühle wirklich so schlecht verbergen? Verdammt... Er konnte es einfach nicht tun. Er wollte seinen einzigen Freund nicht direkt wieder verlieren. "Nein, nein, alles in Ordnung." Er versuchte zu Lächeln. Yamato wußte das er log, fragte jedoch nicht weiter nach. "Ich glaube ich sollte dann mal nach Hause gehen." Langsam erhob sich Taichi. Er taumelte immer noch. Yamato schlang ihm von hinten die Arme um den Bauch. "Hey, nicht so hastig! Ich will ja nicht das dir was passiert. Ich werde dich begleiten." Das war zwar, was Taichi nicht gewollt hatte, aber er konnte ja schlecht nein sagen. So brachte Yamato seinen "Patienten" nach Hause. Frau Yagami bedankte sich 1000 mal und lud ihn für das nächste Wochenende zum Essen ein. Yamato nahm die Einladung dankend an. Dann machte er sich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause. Taichi lag nun in seinem Zimmer. Hier roch alles nach ihm und nicht nach Yamato. Er vermißte die Nähe des Blonden. Aber erstmal hatte er ein anderes Problem: Miyako. Wenig später klopfte es an der Tür und seine Schwester trat ein. "Wie geht's dir? Ich hab gehört ein neuer Freund von dir hat sich letzte Nacht um dich gekümmert." Bei dem Gedanken, das er in der letzten Nacht mit Yamato im einem Bett geschlafen hatte schoß Taichi wieder die Röte ins Gesicht. "Ja, stimmt. Mir geht's jetzt aber wieder besser." Damit war das Gespräch beendet.  
  
Der nächste Tag war Sonntag. Yamato wachte schon sehr früh auf. Morgen war wieder Schule. Ihm graute davor. Immer wieder wurden jedoch alle anderen Gedanken durch Gedanken an IHN vertrieben. Taichi... Irgendwann würde er noch durchdrehen. Immer noch wollte er nicht zugeben das er mehr als bloße Freundschaft für den niedlichen Wuschelkopf empfand. Das Einzige was da wohl helfen würde: Er mußte sich schnell ne neue Freundin zulegen. Genau! Daraufhin fing er an Pläne zu schmieden.  
  
Tüüt, tüüt, tüüüüüüt! Erschrocken sprang Taichi aus dem Bett. Schon so spät? Er mußte sich echt beeilen um nicht zu spät zur Schule zu kommen. Nun war er wieder völlig gesund. Wie ein Wirbelwind fegte er durch die Wohnung, zog sich an, frühstückte und lief dann zur Schule. Puh, gerade noch rechtzeitig. Ein paar Sekunden später kam auch schon die Lehrerin. "Ruhe bitte! Ab heute werdet ihr einen neuen Mitschüler haben." und zu dem Neuen gewandt sprach sie weiter "Bitte komm herein und stell dich vor." Und herein kam... Yamato. Taichis Kinnlade fiel fast auf den Boden. Auch Yamato hatte ihn bereits entdeckt und lächelte ihn an. "Mein Name ist Yamato Ishida. Ich bin 17 Jahre alt." Die Lehrerin blickte sich suchend um. "Setz dich da auf den freien Platz neben Taichi." Lässig schlenderte er zu seinem Platz. So schlimm wie er dachte würde es dann wohl doch nicht werden. Immerhin war er in Taichis Klasse gelandet. "Hey Yama." begrüßte Taichi ihn lächelnd. "Keine Privatgespräche im Unterricht, Yagami!" Der Wuschelkopf fluchte leise, hielt dann aber doch seine Klappe. Immer wieder schielte er zu seinem besten Freund hinüber. Als es dann, nach unendlichen zwei Schulstunden, endlich zur Pause klingelte, schnappte sich Taichi Yamato und zerrte ihn aus der Klasse. Die ganze Pause führte er ihn im Schulgebäude herum. "Hey Taichi, was soll denn das?" Nun wurde Taichi verlegen. Er war mehr als eifersüchtig, da die Mädchen Yamato so verliebt angeschaut hatten. Aber das konnte er unter keinen Umständen zugeben. "Öhm... na ja... Die neuen Schüler werden immer sofort bestürmt und ich wollte dich davor retten. Tut mir leid." Amüsiert schaute Yamato sein Gegenüber an. "Danke." Taichi hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. "Sag mal, warum bist du jetzt eigentlich auf diese Schule gewechselt?" fragte er, um vom eigentlichen Thema abzulenken. "Na ja, wir wohnen ja noch nicht so lange hier und ich war noch auf meiner alten Schule. Da mußte ich jeden Morgen eine halbe Stunde zu Fuß hinlaufen. Mein Vater meinte dann, dass ich besser auf diese Schule wechseln soll. Und hier bin ich." Verschmitzt grinste der Blonde. Taichi lächelte leicht. "Ach ja! Meine Mutter hat dich doch zum Essen eingeladen. Würde es dir am Samstag um acht Uhr passen?" 'Ach ja, ich muss zum Essen zu den Yagamis. Da kann ich mich wohl nicht rausreden. Na ja, vielleicht wird es ja ganz lustig. Hat Taichi nicht ne Schwester?' "Ja klar, kein Problem. Sag deiner Mutter das es mir gut paßt und nochmals vielen Dank!" Taichi nickte. Dann war die Pause wieder zu Ende. Irgendwie überstand Taichi auch den Rest des Unterrichts, sogar ohne vor die Tür geschickt zu werden. Gemeinsam gingen sie nach Hause und verabredeten sich für den Nachmittag. Zusammen wollten sie in das neue Internet Café gehen. Das hatte vor kurzem geöffnet und man mußte für das Surfen nichts bezahlen! Taichi schmiß seine Tasche in die nächstbeste Ecke und setzte sich an den Tisch. "Mama, wann gibt's Essen?" Da sprach der Vielfraß. "Gleich gleich..." Fünf Minuten später kam auch Hikari aus der Schule. Bevor sie sich an den Tisch setzte, kramte sie noch etwas aus ihrem Rucksack. Ein kleiner verzierter Umschlag in rosa. "Hier Taichi, den soll ich dir geben." Der Braunhaarige drehte und wendete das Teil argwöhnisch. Eindeutig von Miyako. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht und gab den Brief seiner Schwester ungelesen zurück. "Ich möchte ihn nicht haben. Sag Miyako das ich nichts von ihr will." Überrascht sah Hikari ihren großen Bruder an. Woher wußte der bloß, das der Brief von Miyako war? Es stand doch nicht mal draußen drauf! "Woher weißt du das er von ihr ist?" Sie konnte die Frage einfach nicht unterdrücken. Ach Mist! Sie konnte ihr ja nicht erzählen das Yama ihm das gesagt hatte. Irgendwie mußte er sich rausreden. "Intuition. Ist doch auch egal. Gib ihn ihr zurück." Taichi war mittlerweile leicht genervt. Endlich war das Essen fertig und er haute kräftig rein. "Hm du Mama, ich geh nachher noch mit Yamato in das neue Internet Café, ja?" Frau Yagami nickte nur und tat somit ihre Zustimmung kund. Dann stand Taichi auf um in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Er wollte sich noch ein wenig hinlegen. Im Bett machte er es sich erst einmal bequem. Was sollte er denn jetzt machen? War es eine gute Idee gewesen sich mit Yamato zu verabreden? Wie lange würde er seine Gefühle noch zurückhalten können, sich in Yamatos Gegenwart normal verhalten? Na ja... Irgendwie würde er das schon schaffen. Optimismus war zwar eigentlich nicht seine Stärke, aber vielleicht würde es leichter werden, wenn er sich das einredete.  
  
Um vier Uhr klingelte Yamato an der Tür der Yagamis. Herr Yagami öffnete. "Ja?" Yamato lächelte und verbeugte sich. "Guten Tag, Herr Yagami. Ich bin Yamato Ishida. Ich möchte zu Taichi." Herr Yagami kratzte sich am Kopf, als schien er zu überlegen. "Ach ja! Du hast dich um ihn gekümmert als er krank war. Vielen Dank noch mal. Sein Zimmer ist dort drüben." "Keine Ursache. Vielen Dank." Langsam ging der Blonde zu Taichis Zimmertüre und klopfte. Als niemand etwas sagte, trat er einfach ein. Und da lag er. Er hatte sich auf dem Bett ausgestreckt und schlief. Sein Shirt war ihm ein Stück hoch gerutscht und entblößte seinen muskulösen Oberkörper. So, wie er dort lag und selig schlief sah er aus wie ein kleines Baby, fand Yamato. Richtig niedlich. 'Echt Yama, jetzt fängst du total an zu spinnen!' wies er sich mal wieder selbst zurecht. Er überlegte ob er den Schlafenden wecken sollte. Dann schüttelte er ihn leicht. "Hm, Mama bitte noch fünf Minuten..." Unwillkürlich mußte Yamato grinsen. "Also wie deine Mama seh ich ja nicht gerade aus." sagte er lachend. Taichi schreckte auf und wäre beinahe aus dem Bett gefallen. Yamato konnte ihn gerade noch festhalten. "Huch, hast du mich aber erschreckt!" Taichi lief rot an. Das ganze schien ihm mehr als peinlich zu sein. Schnell setzte er sich wieder auf. Yamato setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett. "Na, hast du genug geschlafen?" Taichi grummelte nur ein "hm". Da fiel ihm was ein. "Ach übrigens, ich habe einen Liebesbrief von Miyako bekommen." Bei diesem Namen wurde der Blondschopf hellhörig. "Und, was schreibt sie?" "Ich hab ihn nicht gelesen. Hab ihn meiner Schwester ungelesen wieder mitgegeben." Yamato zog einen Schmollmund. "Och schade... Ich hätte zu gerne gewußt was sie schreibt." Taichi mußte grinsen. Wenn Yama schmollte war er noch viel niedlicher. Seine Gedanken drohten schon wieder abzuschweifen. Doch dann wurde er von seinem Freund wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt. "Wollen wir nicht langsam mal los?" Verwundert schaute der Wuschelkopf sein Gegenüber an. Ach ja! "Ja, klar." Taichi erhob sich als Erster und schnappte nach seiner Jacke. "Wir sind weg." rief er noch, bevor die Tür hinter den beiden ins Schloß fiel. Gemütlich schlenderten sie in Richtung Café. Es war nicht sehr groß, irgendwie eher gemütlich. Es gab drei Räume. Eine Küche, dann den Raum in den man trat wenn man rein kam und am Ende dieses Raumes einen mit den Computern. Kurze Zeit später saßen sie dann jeweils an einem PC und waren eifrig am chatten. Beide kannten sich schon ein wenig damit aus. Nach einer Stunde setzten sie sich dann ins Café und Taichi haute sich eine Waffel mit Kirschen und Sahne rein. Yama schüttelte den Kopf und mußte grinsen. "Isch wasch?" fragte der Braunhaarige mit vollem Mund. Nun fühlte sich der Blonde ertappt. Abwehrend hob er die Hand. "Äh... nö nö, alles klar." Plötzlich betrat eine Gruppe Mädchen das Café. Yamato hatte ja vor sich eine neue Freundin zu suchen. Einmal ließ er den Blick über die Mädchen schweifen, dann hatte er sich auch schon eine ausgesucht. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn er es nicht schaffte diese Gedanken loszuwerden! Die Mädchen gingen an ihnen vorbei. Da nicht alle einen PC bekamen setzten auch sie sich in den Caféraum. Zielstrebig ging er auf das Mädchen zu, das er eben erwählt hatte und setzte sich neben sie. Sie sah aus wie Taichi, hatte allerdings leicht rötliche Haare. Ihr Name war Jun. (Ah! Tötet sie!) Der Blonde brauchte sich nicht mal besonders ins Zeug zu legen um bei ihr zu landen. Sie lachten und scherzten und schienen sich einfach grandios zu verstehen. Taichi beobachtete die beiden traurig. Er saß allein in einer Ecke. (Armer Tai! *schnüff*) Yama kümmerte sich kein bißchen mehr um ihn. Gerade wollte er sich aus dem Staub machen, da kam Mimi durch die Tür. 'Meine Rettung!' "Hey Mimi!" Überrascht blickte das Mädchen auf. "Oh, hi! Schön dich zu sehen Taichi!" Die beiden unterhielten sich ein wenig. Taichi konnte einfach nicht anders. Immer wieder schielte er zu Yamato. Hin und wieder schielte der ebenfalls zu seinem besten Freund. Als er ihn auch mit einem Mädchen reden sah, machte sich wieder dieses komische Gefühl in ihm breit. Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Dann war es offiziell: Yamato und Jun waren zusammen. Dem braunhaarigen Wuschelkopf zerriß es das Herz, aber was sollte er schon dagegen tun. Zu viert saßen sie dann noch ein Weilchen zusammen. Taichi war total abwesend und hörte kaum zu, was die anderen sagten. Erst als Jun und Mimi gegangen waren wachte er wieder auf. Draußen war es schon stockfinster. Er mußte nach Hause. Schweigend gingen er und Yamato nebeneinander her. Selbst als sie bei Taichis Wohnblock ankamen, brachte der nicht mehr als ein "Ciao" heraus und ging hinein. Yamato wunderte sich. Was war denn bloß los? Ratlos zuckte er mit den Schultern und ging ebenfalls nach Hause.  
  
Taichi warf sich auf sein Bett. Jetzt konnte er seine Tränen einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten. Warum mußte er sich ausgerechnet in diesen Mädchenschwarm verlieben? Och besser: Warum in einen Jungen? Solche intensiven Gefühle hatte er noch nie zuvor bei irgendeinem Menschen gespürt. Und jetzt hatte Yamato wieder eine Freundin. Ihm war nicht einmal aufgefallen das Jun ihm verblüffend ähnlich sah. Schlimmer konnte es für ihn jetzt gar nicht mehr werden. Sein Leben war sowas von für den Arsch. Und am Samstag würde er auch noch zu ihnen zum Essen kommen. Taichi hatte keine Ahnung wie er sich nun Yamato gegenüber verhalten sollte.  
  
In den nächsten Tagen gingen die beiden einander mehr oder weniger aus dem Weg. Yamato war nur noch mit Jun beschäftigt, die ebenfalls auf der Schule war. Und Taichi war meistens alleine in einer Ecke des Schulhofs oder manchmal auch mit Mimi anzutreffen. Von ihr mußte er sich dann immer anhören wie gerne sie doch mit Jun tauschen würde. Alle schienen in Yama verliebt zu sein. (Wen wundert's???) Jeden Tag hatte er mindestens 10 Liebesbriefe in seinem Fach, auch wenn er eine Freundin hatte. Doch eigentlich war er nicht glücklich. Er und Taichi redeten kaum noch miteinander und seine Gedanken an ihn konnte er ebenso wenig unterdrücken. Und Jun? Die meckerte langsam rum, da zwischen ihnen noch nicht mehr als nur küssen gelaufen war. Irgendwie war sie wohl nicht die Richtige. Ob das wohl irgendeine wahr? Ach was! Natürlich! Nach ein paar Tagen hielt er es dann nicht mehr aus und machte Schluss. Jun schien das nicht besonders viel auszumachen. Die hatte sofort wieder den nächsten Freund und Yamato erfuhr, das sie ihn sogar betrogen hatte. Am Freitag raffte er sich dann endlich auf und beschloß mit Taichi zu reden. So konnte das doch nicht weitergehen! (Allerdings! ^^v) Nach der Schule paßte er ihn ab. "Hey Taichi!" Erschrocken sah der ihn an. 'Mist! Jetzt muss ich mit ihm reden.' "Hallo Yama. Wie geht es dir?" Während er dies sagte zwang er sich zu einem Lächeln. "Öhm ja, ganz gut. Und dir? Kann es sein das du mir aus dem Weg gehst?" Taichi sah zu Boden. "Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf? Ich wollte... euch bloß nicht stören." Das hatte nicht sehr überzeugen geklungen. Yamato wunderte sich immer noch was los war, aber weiterfragen half wohl nichts. "Verstehe. Ich hab mich gestern von Jun getrennt." Überrascht hob der Braunhaarige seinen Kopf. "Echt? Warum?" Täuschte er sich, oder klang die Stimme des Wuschelkopfs erleichtert und fröhlich? Was war denn nun los? Freute er sich, das Jun und er kein Paar mehr waren? Ach was! "Sie hat mich nur verarscht und... betrogen." Wut stieg in Taichi hoch. Wie konnte dieses blöde Weib es bloß wagen seinem Yama wehzutun? Am liebsten würde er die... Er bemerkte gar nicht wie er seine Gedanken halblaut aussprach. Perplex starrte Yamato ihn nun an. Das hätte er nicht gedacht. "Ähm... Taichi?" Der hatte immer noch ein funkeln in den Augen und schaute ihn an. "Was hast du gerade gesagt?" Taichis Gesicht nahm einen Ausdruck an, als würde gleich die Welt untergehen. Hatte er etwa... ja er hatte... Auweia! "Ähm, äh also... ich na ja... du bist doch mein bester Freund und da... da hab ich mich halt ein bißchen aufgeregt." Verlegen kratzte er sich am Kopf. Puh, das war echt knapp! Yamato ging nicht weiter darauf ein. "Aha. Na ja, ich muss jetzt nach Hause, wir sehen uns ja morgen Abend. Ciao!" Und schon rannte er los und ließ einen verdutzten Taichi zurück.  
  
Dann war es Samstag. Mittlerweile war es kurz vor acht Uhr. Yamato müßte gleich kommen. Taichi stand im Bad vor dem Spiegel und kämmte sich die Haare. Plötzlich stand seine Schwester hinter ihm. "Tz, man könnte denken, das ein Mädchen zu Besuch kommt, das du beeindrucken willst. Du takelst dich doch sonst nicht so auf! Gibt es da was, was du mir verheimlichst?" Erschrocken hatte sich Taichi umgedreht. "Äh, Quatsch Hikari, was sollte ich dir denn verheimlichen? Ähähähä...äh..." Gerade als seine Schwester etwas erwidern wollte, klingelte es an der Tür. Rettung! Na ja, mehr oder weniger. Taichi raste zur Tür und öffnete. Davor stand, wie nicht anders erwartet Yamato. Er lächelte und trat ein. Beim Essen sprach Taichi kein Wort und aß auch nur sehr wenig, was nicht nur seine Eltern verwunderte. "Taichi, du ißt ja kaum etwas, was ist denn mit dir los?" Lustlos stocherte der Angesprochene mit der Gabel im Essen herum. "Ach, ich hab keinen Hunger." Taichi Yagami sollte keinen Hunger haben? Da war doch was faul! Hikari konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. "DU sollst keinen Hunger haben? Das bedeutet eindeutig das du Liebeskummer hast. Und ich schätze ich weiß auch wegen wem." platzte sie heraus. Als sie den Gesichtsausdruck ihres großen Bruders sah, gab sie sich eine mentale Ohrfeige. Warum mußte sie auch bloß immer ihre Klappe aufreißen? Yamato blieb bei Hikaris Worten der Bissen im Hals stecken. Er hustete wie ein Verrückter und starrte Hikari an. Die mußte sich ein Kichern verkneifen. Taichi sprang auf und verschwand mit den Worten " Mir ist nicht gut, ich leg mich hin." in seinem Zimmer. Seine Mutter wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch weg war er. Schweigend aßen die Yagamis und ihr Gast zu Ende. Während die Eltern abräumten sprach der Blondschopf Hikari an. "Ähm du, sag mal... Taichi hat Liebeskummer? Wegen wem denn?" Dabei lief er leicht rot an und Hikari mußte wieder kichern. "Das wüßtest du wohl gerne, was? Nach deinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, hast du auch welchen, stimmt's? Und ich kann mir ebenfalls denken, wegen welcher Person. Denk mal drüber nach!" Sie zwinkerte ihm noch zu und verschwand dann in ihr Zimmer. Yamato schaute ihr nur noch hinterher. Was dachte die sich denn bloß? Er und Liebeskummer? Und dann glaubte sie auch noch zu wissen wegen wem! Pah, was dachte die sich überhaupt! Aber was ihn immer noch beschäftigte war, weshalb Taichi Liebeskummer hatte. Er würde ihn einfach fragen. Zögernd stand er vor Taichis Zimmer. Dann klopfte er an. Von drinnen kam ein verweintes "Ja". Hatte er etwa geweint? Dann trat Yamato ein. Was er dort sah, verschlug ihm die Sprache. Da lag ein zusammengerollter Taichi auf dem Bett und weinte bitterlich. Wie angewurzelt stand er immer noch im Türrahmen und starrte sein Gegenüber an. Der hatte seinen Kopf im Kissen vergraben und sah nicht auf. "Geh bloß wieder Hikari! Du machst alles nur noch schlimmer! Mußte das vorhin sein?" Wieder fing er an zu schluchzen. Yamato wußte nicht was er nun tun sollte. Aber er konnte doch nicht tatenlos zu sehen wie sein bester Freund litt. Ohne ein Wort setzte er sich zu ihm an die Bettkante und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Erschrocken sah Taichi auf. Als er statt seiner Schwester Yamato erblickte, erschrak er wahnsinnig. "Ya...Yamato..." Taichi so zu sehen tat dem Blondschopf unheimlich weh. Die sonst so strahlenden braunen Teddyaugen sahen matt und verweint aus. Er nahm den Wuschelkopf einfach in die Arme und drückte ihn an sich. Der versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren, doch er war zu schwach. Das Weinen nahm noch mehr zu und Yamato konnte nicht anders, er mußte auch weinen. Taichi spürte etwas Nasses in seinen Haaren und hob den Kopf. Die Tränen liefen nur so aus den meerblauen Augen. "Oh Yama..." Taichi drückte ihn ganz fest an sich. Genau das hatte der Blonde jetzt gebraucht. Doch das er starke Gefühle für diesen wahnsinnig niedlichen Wuschelkopf empfand wollte er sich auch jetzt noch nicht eingestehen. Er war einfach zu verbohrt um Hikaris Worte zu verstehen, sonst hätte er gewußt das Taichi wegen ihm weinte. Und... er wegen Taichi. Nach gut einer Viertelstunde lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Keiner konnte dem anderen in die Augen sehen. "Tut... tut mir leid." stammelte Yamato nur. "Ich wollte nicht... ich meine... ich hätte nicht so einfach in dein Zimmer platzen dürfen." Taichi versuchte irgendwie zu lächeln, schaffte es allerdings nicht so ganz. "Macht doch nichts..." Erleichtert erhellte sich die Miene des Blonden. "Du... ich glaub ich... sollte jetzt besser gehen..." Traurig schaute Taichi ihn an und murmelte nur ein "Hm..." Langsam erhob Yamato sich und steuerte auf die Tür zu. Taichi bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen ging Yamato. Auf dem Nachhauseweg fiel ihm dann wieder ein, das er doch fragen wollte wieso Taichi Liebeskummer hatte. Blöd! Statt dessen hatte er geflennt! Und er wußte nichtmal weshalb! Langsam drehte er echt durch.  
  
Taichi hatte nun wieder begonnen zu weinen. Als Hikari bemerkte das die Tür hinter Yamato zugefallen war, ging sie zu ihrem Bruder hinüber. So schlimm hatte er noch nie ausgesehen! Sie erschrak richtig. Dieser Liebeskummer mußte ihn wohl doch mehr mitnehmen als sie je gedacht hätte. Als der Wuschelkopf merkte wie sich erneut die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete hob er seinen Kopf. Seine Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht und einzelne Strähnen klebten naß an seinen Wangen. Seine Schwester setzte sich zu ihm, so wie es Yamato eben auch schon getan hatte. "Tai..." Der vergrub seinen Kopf wieder im Kissen. "Sag, liebst du Yamato? Sei ehrlich!" Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Taichi sie an. "Wa... woher weißt du das? Ich meine... ja..." Die Tränen flossen dabei wie Sturzbäche aus seinen Augen. "Das sieht man dir an. Du Armer. Warum hast du mir denn nichts gesagt?" Es dauerte eine Weile bis der Braunhaarige antwortete. "Ich... ich dachte du würdest mich für unnormal halten, weil ich einen Jungen liebe... Ich... hatte Angst... Ach verdammt, was soll ich bloß machen? Er wird niemals die gleichen Gefühle für mich empfinden..." Hikari wußte das es nicht so war, denn sie hatte Yamato genau beobachtet. Doch sie wollte nichts sagen. Das müßte er allein regeln, sie würde nur im Notfall etwas nachhelfen. Taichis Kissen war schon völlig durchnäßt. Tröstend nahm Hikari ihren großen Bruder nun in die Arme. "Es wird alles gut, glaub mir. Und du weißt du kannst immer mit mir reden, wenn etwas ist." Taichi nickte und klammerte sich an seine Schwester. Mit dem Ärmel wischte er sich die restlichen Tränen weg. Hikari erhob sich und ging wieder in ihr Zimmer, sie wollte ihren Bruder nicht beim Nachdenken stören. Der grübelte tatsächlich was er nun tun sollte, wie er es in den vergangenen Tagen nur getan hatte.  
  
Yamato war auf dem Weg nach Hause, als ihm ein Mädchen entgegenkam. 'Hm, irgendwoher kenn ich die doch...' Nicht das er Hintergedanken gehabt hätte... [Nein, total nicht! Erzähl mehr von zu Hause! ^^'] "Hallo! Bist du nicht eine Freundin von Taichi?" Das Mädchen mit den rosa Haaren lächelte ihn an. "Ja bin ich. Ich heiße Mimi." Yamato setzte sein Lächeln auf, das er immer benutzte um Mädchen schwach zu machen. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile und Yamato war fest entschlossen mit ihr zusammenzukommen. Er mußte seinen Gedanken einfach ein Schnippchen schlagen, wäre doch gelacht. Er war sich zwar nicht mehr ganz so sicher, aber das würde schon klappen. In den nächsten Tagen ging er oft allein ins Internet Café und jedesmal war Mimi ebenfalls da. Taichi sah er wieder so gut wie gar nicht. War vielleicht auch ganz gut so, dachte er sich. Mimi himmelte ihn sowas von an, das alle genervt die Augen verdrehten. Dann hatte er es geschafft, die beiden waren ein Paar. Taichi fiel aus allen Wolken. Was sollte er bloß von seinem Freund denken? Nach so kurzer Zeit schon wieder eine Freundin? Und dann auch noch Mimi! Das war endgültig der Beweis dafür, das alles sinnlos war. Seine Gefühle würden nie erwidert werden. In den nächsten Wochen beschränkten sich die Gespräche der beiden nur auf 'Hallo. Wie geht's?' Taichi war nah daran total zu verzweifeln. Hätte Hikari ihm nicht ab und zu Mut zugesprochen, wäre bestimmt schon wer weiß was passiert. Yamato war nun schon nichtmehr mit Mimi zusammen, sondern mit Sora. (Ich weiß das ist etwas heftig mit Yama und den Ätzweibern, aber ich sagte ja, ich geh ein bissel nach Realität und der Kerl hat/hatte echt so viele Weiber. Kaum zu glauben aber wahr!)  
  
Eines Abends, als Taichi allein zu Hause war, klingelte es an der Tür. Davor stand Yamato. Mit allem hätte er gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Eine Weile unterhielten sich die beiden über unverfängliche Dinge, doch dann rückte Yamato endlich mit der Sprache raus. Taichi verschluckte sich total an seiner Cola. Er mußte sich wahnsinnig zusammenreißen um nicht loszuheulen. "Ihr habt euch verlobt?" (Waaaah! Sora und Yama verlobt! Erschießt Sora! Erschießt sie!!! Ich HASSE dieses Weib!!!) Yamato schien wahnsinnig aufgeregt zu sein. "Ja, ist das nicht echt toll?" "Ähm ja, ganz toll." Taichi zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. "Du Yama, ich glaub es ist besser wenn du jetzt gehst. Ich möchte ins Bett." Verdutzt schaute der Blonde sein Gegenüber an. Hinter dessen Augen konnte man schon die Tränen glitzern sehen. Nachdem Yamato weg war, ließ sich Taichi an der Tür hinabgleiten und weinte bitterlich. Warum? Warum verdammt noch mal konnte er diese Gefühle nicht abstellen? Als er wieder genug Kraft hatte, stand er auf und ging zurück in sein Zimmer. (Tai tut mir soooo leid... *schnüff*)  
  
Yamato konnte sich dieses Verhalten nicht erklären. Doch trotzdem fing er an zu grübeln. Hatte er etwa Tränen in Taichis Augen gesehen? War es richtig gewesen sich mit Sora zu verloben? Wieso hatte er das eigentlich getan? Einfach so aus einer Laune. 'Ich Depp!' Jetzt tat ihm das schon wieder leid. Und dann mußte er ausgerechnet zu Taichi gehen. Blöder ging's ja wohl echt nicht mehr. Wieder kam ihm der erste Abend in den Sinn. Taichi, wie er ihn im Fieberwahn geküßt hatte. Es kam Yamato vor als wäre es gerade erst gewesen. Diese wundervolle, zärtliche Berührung, wie sich die Lippen des Wuschelkopfs auf seine gelegt hatten. Sollte er ihn etwa wirklich lieben? Hatte er sich die ganze Zeit eingeredet das es nicht so war und war er deshalb mit irgendwelchen Mädchen zusammen gewesen? Ja... Yamato kam sich so schäbig vor. Er hatte allen etwas vorgemacht, sogar sich selbst. Und Taichi hatte er im Stich gelassen, weil er seine Gefühle einfach nicht wahrhaben wollte. Oh man... Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht. Wie hatte er das bloß tun können? Was würde der Braunhaarige jetzt von ihm denken? Hätte er doch bloß auf sein Herz gehört und nicht seinen Verstand die Oberhand gewinnen lassen. Schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung hatte er sich in diese wunderschönen schokoladenbraunen Augen verguckt. Er mußte sofort zu Sora!  
  
Sichtlich erfreut begrüßte Sora ihren Verlobten mit einem Kuß. (Waaaaah! Pfui!!!) Sie bemerkte gar nicht das Yamato ein komisches Gesicht dabei machte. Lächelnd zog sie ihn in die Wohnung. "Schön das du kommst Yama! Meine Eltern sind gerade essen gegangen, wir sind also ungestört. *hentaigrin*" Bevor der Blonde etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sie ihn schon auf die Couch gedrückt und sich auf seinem Schoß niedergelassen. Wieder küßte sie ihn. (Irgh! S***, das beste Brechmittel) Yamato wußte nicht wieso er es geschehen ließ. Es fühlte sich auf einmal so anders an als sonst. So falsch... Schnell drückte er Sora von sich weg. Die schaute ihn nun verdutzt an. "Was ist denn los mit dir, Schatz?" Kurz überlegte Yamato. Was sollte er ihr denn jetzt sagen? Das er Taichi liebte und sie nur benutzt hatte? Das wäre die Wahrheit gewesen, aber das konnte er ihr doch nicht so einfach ins Gesicht sagen... (Oh doch, das kann er!! *fiesgrins* Nieder mit der Kettensäge!!!) "Sora... Es ist aus zwischen uns." Man sah deutlich das Entsetzen im Gesicht der Rothaarigen. "W...was? Aber... wieso? Wir lieben uns doch!" Weinend brach sie zusammen. "Es tut mir leid, aber ich liebe dich nicht. Das habe ich nie getan, sondern mir immer nur eingeredet. Ich wollte nicht wahrhaben das ich eine andere Person liebe, die ich eigentlich nicht lieben dürfte." Sora blickte nicht auf. "Und... was hat sie... was ich nicht habe?" Überrascht sah Yamato sie an. Mit so einer Frage hätte er nicht gerechnet. Mit allem, aber nicht damit. "Es... es ist keine SIE, sondern ein ER..." Fassungslos starrte sie ihr Gegenüber an. "Hab ich das richtig verstanden? Du... du verläßt mich wegen... wegen einem Jungen?" Yamato erwiderte Soras Blick. "Ja." Man konnte sehen wie die Wut in ihr aufstieg. "Du bist ja krank! Richtig abartig!" Nun wurde auch der Blonde böse. "Bin ich nicht! Ich liebe Taichi und daran wirst du nichts ändern können!" Erschrocken wich einen Schritt zurück. Zum ersten Mal hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, die sich bisher nur in seinen Gedanken geformt hatten 'Ich liebe Taichi'. Jetzt starrte die Rothaarige ihn nur noch mehr an. "Taichi? Ich... ich bin ein Mädchen, ich habe ein Recht auf deine Liebe! Er... das darf nicht wahr sein. Du... du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so verlassen..." (Zetsuai rulez!) Nun brach alle Wut aus Yamato heraus. "Verdient? Ich entscheide immer noch selbst wen ich liebe! Ich dachte immer du wärst ein toleranter Mensch und nicht so verbohrt. Da habe ich mich wohl gründlich geirrt. Du bist echt das letzte! Eine richtige Hexe!" (Jaaaa los Yama, gib's ihr! *Fahne schwenk*) Ohne Sora Zeit zu lassen noch etwas zu erwidern drehte sich Yamato um und verließ die Wohnung. Er rannte, als würde er um sein Leben rennen. Irgendwann mußte er dann doch stehenbleiben um Luft zu holen. Irgendwie fühlte er sich erleichtert, jetzt wo er Sora die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Aber... Wie würde Taichi reagieren? Ihm war klar das er es nicht für sich behalten konnte. Er mußte dem Braunhaarigen die Wahrheit sagen. Dann wäre ihre Freundschaft wohl endgültig zu Ende, aber diese Lüge könnte er sich nicht verzeihen. Ohne es zu merken war er in den Park gelaufen. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Taichi ihm hier sein Herz ausgeschüttet hatte und er sich geschworen hatte ihm zu helfen. Statt dessen hatte er ihn ignoriert, bloß weil er zu verbohrt war um ehrlich zu sich selbst zu sein. Er hatte ihn im Stich gelassen. Hätte er sich doch bloß um seinen Freund gekümmert und nicht krampfhaft versucht durch irgendwelche Weiber seine Gefühle abzustellen. Nun verstand er auch, was Hikari gemeint hatte. Aber woher sollte sie wissen, das er wegen Taichi Liebeskummer hatte? Und die noch entscheidendere Frage: Wegen wem hatte Taichi Liebeskummer? Oh man... Er setzte sich auf die Bank am See, auf der er auch mit dem Braunhaarigen gesessen hatte. Die Sonne stand noch am Himmel, doch viele graue Regenwolken waren aufgezogen. Yamato stand auf und setzte sich an den See. Im Wasser spiegelte sich die Sonne. Andächtig zog er seine Mundharmonika aus der Tasche und begann zu spielen. Es war eine traurige Melodie, die er seit langem nicht mehr gespielt hatte. Der Wind fing an zu wehen und jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken, doch er bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Ihm war egal, das es bald regnen und er naß werden würde. Plötzlich stoppte jedoch sein Spiel. Er spürte das jemand hinter ihm stand. Und tatsächlich: Von der Musik angelockt war Taichi an den See gegangen. Er war ein wenig im Park herumgelaufen um seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, doch als er den vertrauten Blondschopf sah war alles wieder wie vorher. Dieser stechende Schmerz. Endlich drehte sich Yamato um. Als er den Braunhaarigen erblickte, richtete er seinen Blick jedoch wieder auf den Boden. "Taichi... hallo..." Der mußte all seinen Mut zusammennehmen und ging schließlich doch auf Yamato zu und setzte sich neben ihn. "Hallo... Yama...to." Eine ganze Weile saßen sie schweigend da, doch dann hielt der Blonde es nicht mehr aus und ergriff das Wort. "Taichi... was ist mit dir los? Du bist mir in der letzten Zeit immer aus dem Weg gegangen... Was hab ich dir getan?" Taichi starrte auf den See. "Ich... glaub mir, das willst du nicht wissen..." Yamato drehte sein Gesicht zu ihm. "Doch, das will ich! Und... ich muss dir was sagen..." Langsam stand der Blonde auf, lief ein paar Schritte, blieb dann jedoch stehen und drehte sich wieder um. Taichi war ebenfalls aufgestanden und sah ihn nun an. "Es fällt mir nicht leicht das zu sagen und ich schätze das du nachdem ich es gesagt habe erst recht nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst. Trotzdem muss es sein... Ich könnte so nicht weiterleben... Taichi ich... liebe dich. All die Freundinnen hatte ich nur, weil ich es nicht wahrhaben wollte, meine Gefühle verdrängen wollte. Es tut mir so leid... Ich weiß du wirst mich jetzt hassen, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl als es dir zu sagen." Sein Blick wanderte wieder zum Boden. Taichi war wie vom Donner gerührt und brachte kein Wort heraus. Langes Schweigen entstand. Mittlerweile hatte es angefangen zu regnen. Nach kurzer Zeit war es ein heftiger Platzregen geworden. Beide waren nass bis auf die Haut, aber rührten sich immer noch nicht. Dann fand Taichi endlich die Sprache wieder. "Yama... ich eh... ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll..." Yamato schaute nun direkt in die schokobraunen Augen, die es ihm so sehr angetan hatten. "Sag einfach nichts... Ich würde es nicht ertragen, wenn du mich jetzt anschreist..." Plötzlich erblühte auf dem Gesicht des Wuschelkopfs ein wundervolles Lächeln. "Nie hätte ich auch nur zu hoffen gewagt, das... das du mich auch liebst.... Ich liebe dich seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe... Du glaubst gar nicht wie schlecht es mir ging... aber jetzt fühle ich mich unbeschreiblich gut. Yama ich liebe dich!" Der Blonde konnte gar nicht glauben was er da hörte. Er fühlte sich in diesem Moment so unendlich erleichtert. "Ich hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben, da du nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen hast. Und dann warst du mit Sora verlobt... ich war total verzweifelt... Oh Yama." Taichi ging die letzten Schritte auf Yamato zu und fiel ihm in die Arme. Diese Nähe fühlte sich so unglaublich an. Den Regen der immer noch auf sie herunterfiel nahmen sie überhaupt nicht mehr wahr. Yamato drückte seinen Koi ein Stückchen von sich weg und schaute ihm in seine wunderbaren schokobraunen Augen. Endlich konnte er darin versinken ohne sich ertappt zu fühlen. Der lächelte ihn an und tat es ihm gleich. Diese kristallblauen Augen waren so tief wie der Ozean und man glaubte darin zu ertrinken. Der Regen wurde weniger. Nur noch vereinzelt tropfte es von den Bäumen. Taichi näherte sich langsam seinem Freund und schloss die Augen. Schüchtern streiften sich ihre Lippen, versanken dann aber in einem tiefen, gefühlvollen Kuss. In jeden einzelnen Kuss der nun folgte, legten beide mehr und mehr Gefühl. So merkten beide auch nicht wie im Hintergrund langsam die Sonne unterging und sich durch den eben noch vorhandenen Regen ein prächtiger Regenbogen gebildet hatte. Langsam lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen war Yamato der erste, der die Sprache wiederfand. "Schau mal koi wie schön der Regenbogen ist." Der Brünette drehte den Kopf und folgte Yamatos Blick. Ein liebevolles Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht als er sich wieder dem Blonden zuwandte. "Ja, aber nicht so schön wie du." Yamato war sichtlich gerührt und ein leichter roter Schimmer zierte sein Gesicht. Wieder zog er seinen Geliebten in die Arme und vergrub seinen Kopf in dessen Haaren. Die waren wunderbar weich. "Lass mich nie wieder allein, ja?" Fast schon flehend klang Taichis Bitte. "Ich verspreche es dir! Dazu liebe ich dich viel zu sehr. Ich würde es nicht einen Tag mehr ohne dich aushalten." Innig küssten sich die beiden, in dem Bewusstsein das der andere sie niemals mehr allein lassen würde...  
  
~ Owari ~  
  
Nachwort: Puh, ist ganz schön lang geworden! War eigentlich gar nicht so geplant. Ich wurde immer wieder aufgefordert doch weiterzuschreiben und ohne das hätte ich wohl nie zu Ende geschrieben. An dieser Stelle einen lieben Gruß an meine Ma, die immer für mich die Betaleserin spielen muss. Sie war es die mich am meisten angespornt hat. Na ja, über Kommentare oder ähnliches würde ich mich freuen. ^^v Das geht dann an Ayashi@web.de 


End file.
